Pachi-Pachi
Pachi-Pachi (also known as Pachinko) is an unused mini-boss in Cuphead that was originally going to appear on one of the board game spaces in King Dice's fight. Description Appearance Pachi-Pachi is a pachinko win pocket that bears a resemblance to The Devil, with a slightly bigger nose and eyes and wheels under his base that move him around the bottom of the stage. Personality Very little is specifically known about Pachi-Pachi's personality, apart from the fact that he seems to enjoy talking in rhyme, as evident by his unfinished death screen. Attack Projectiles Battle In the intro before the battle begins, Pachi-Pachi turns on his ears, grows two horns in the top of the head and his nose, and begins to fight Cuphead and Mugman. Pachi-Pachi would move across the room, occasionally shooting a beam of fire through the hole of his head. It could easily be dodged by moving the opposite way as Pachi-Pachi, as it shortly disappears 3 seconds after it is fired. Balls would drop from the top of the arena, which would cause the platforms to tilt. As the boss took more damage, he would move faster as more balls started falling. Pachi-Pachi's death animation would have consisted of his eye-popping out of its socket, starting to explode while rocking back and forth. Trivia * One of the reasons Pachi-Pachi may have been scrapped was to not make All Bets Are Off! unfair, or to so the spaces were accurate to the board King Dice uses. ** It is also possible that Pachi-Pachi was scrapped to keep the minibosses in All Bets Are Off! accurate to the time period; while Pachinko has been a popular game in Japan since the 19th century, examples only began appearing in the United States and elsewhere by the mid-1970s, some 40 years after the game's time period. * Pachi-Pachi is by far the most complete of the unused bosses still present in the final game's coding, having a complete set of fully-animated sprites (including intro and knockout sprites) and a near-final stage design. * Pachi-Pachi might have been intended to be used on spaces 10-12, along with The Light and Card. * Despite the debug level ID being Pachinko, the localization files list "Pachi-Pachi" as their name. * Pachi-Pachi's name is based from the word Pachinko, which is a type of mechanical game originating in Japan and is used as both a form of a recreational arcade game and much more frequently as a gambling device. ** Pachinko, as mentioned above, as the name of the debug level ID. * Pachi-Pachi's death screen quote mentions the phrase "Your bell has rang", which is a slang term referring to someone getting a concussion. It may also be a reference to a tolling bell, which is commonly used in media as symbolism for the death of a character, or to a ring bell in boxing, which is rang whenever a round ends or when one of the boxers is knocked out. * Pachi-Pachi resembles Squidward Tentacles from the popular TV Show "Spongebob Squarepants". This lead to YouTuber TetraBitGaming in his Cuphead Lost Bits video to call Pachi-Pachi "Robo Squidward" * A YouTuber claim he was re-added in Update 1.2 has been proved false. Gallery Pachinko fight.jpg|''Cuphead fighting Pachi-Pachi'' Cuphead Bahs.png Latest 300×168 .png Pachi-Pachi attacking.png|''Pachi-Pachi attacking'' pachi_pachi_knockout.png|''Knockout sprite'' B4AB8E64-D871-4EDF-BF5A-EDB370FEB0A9.png|After finishing an attack Pachinko's pose.png Placeholder.png SpriteAtlasTexture-pachinko level beam-128x512-fmt12.png Category:Cut or Unused Characters Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Inkwell Hell bosses Category:Mini Bosses Category:Male